User talk:Blue Rook
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: 14 (newest), 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (oldest) : To pose a question or discussion topic: : ''click "Leave message" to drop a new thread at the bottom.'' : (Let me know if you will expect a reply right here, or on your own Talk page as per the Wikipedia norm.) Villain Factor 4 Hey, I don't know if you consider Legacy to be worth it, but now that Tony Almeida's free, I think he merits a place on Villain Factor 4 after his misadventures during Day 7. What say you? OneWeirdDude (talk) 19:54, February 16, 2018 (UTC) : Aha, but he was arrested during the Day! It would be a lower rank than 4. 20:38, February 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Mandy was also caught, too. OneWeirdDude (talk) 20:54, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes indeed but she wriggled away, scot-free. Poor Tony was caught dead-to-rights and stayed locked up. I’m thinking 2? 02:21, February 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::I guess. That or 3. Not many people on your list have escaped or been released. OneWeirdDude (talk) 03:09, February 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Tony would actually be Factor Zero, now that I re-read the rules. 17:33, March 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::That would be "dead or in custody"; and Tony is alive and free as of Legacy, called Day 10 by some—unless I missed something and he was killed or captured? OneWeirdDude (talk) 20:42, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::He was identified, arrested, and served time for his Day 7 antics. I know he escapes but like you suspected I haven't seen Legacy. Is he a villain on the run? 17:08, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::He appears in every episode of the last half of Legacy's only season. He appears to play both sides: he tortures a villain but is forced to let him go in the end. He later tries to kidnap an innocent girl as a job but the new hero talks him out of it. OneWeirdDude (talk) 17:37, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::I wonder where the Russian agent would fit? The man who has the Bauer!!--Acer4666 (Talk) 09:15, February 17, 2018 (UTC) :::I'd say VF3. Then again, it's hard to tell since he isn't really a criminal. OneWeirdDude (talk) 01:17, February 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::Not a criminal?? He (or people working for him) kidnapped Chloe O'Brian, leaving only a patch of blood, and then traded her life for that of Jack's. What sort of legislative jurisdiction do you live in that dictates that as non-criminal behaviour??--Acer4666 (Talk) 03:26, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :::::I guess I missed that part. I'd make a lousy detective. OneWeirdDude (talk) 04:42, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :::::: :D--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:58, February 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: That's a great recommendation: I've added the Russian fellow. I'm really happy you guys are still enjoying that list! 17:33, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Hello there, I want to infrom you that has vandalized pages here. Could you review their contributions and take any necessary actions? Thanks! - �������������� 09:53, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Howdy all Just a note of thanks to any valued and fondly-remembered Recent Changes patrollers who might still recall me. From time to time I will pop in here, and every time I'm so proud that the project has been in such good hands. I'm a content driver on another fiction wiki, where I spend most of my limited hobby time these days. But that's not primarily the reason why I don't contribute much here at Wiki 24... the main reason is: I've already added everything I really wanted to here. Certainly there's tons more that can be done, but, the constraints of real life and the draw of a relatively virgin wiki for the only other fictional series I really love are sufficient to keep my attention. Regardless of all that, you guys are absolutely crushing it here! Some folks embroider. Some folks do carpentry. Some folks hunt. Some folks fish. Well – between 2007 and 2016 – my hobby was to contribute right here. Great editors, great discussions (mostly always civil!), and a barge-load of fun. I look back on my active time in this community with quite a bit of joy and definitely not one single ounce of regret. I hope you all feel the same too. Rock your hobbies and never apologize for excelling at them. I'll continue to be around, just as I mentioned. And since I'm still on Fandom, if anyone drops me a note here, I'll definitely see it. But in case I don't hear from you guys, good luck with whatever the future holds... and happy editing! 01:40, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :Great post dude. I'm very much in the same boat, and honestly it's pretty much completely due to my utter disenchantment with the absolute state of 24 as a franchise at the moment - I didn't realize until after Legacy ended how much I hated it and I fear it may have ruined the original series for me as well. I'm sure I'll pick it up again if the next installment is worth half a shit, as I have before, but I'm not holding my breath. I do feel a little guilty because as you said those who have stuck around are still doing awesome work. For now I'm happy sticking to the Twin Peaks Wiki which (if anyone cares) does need a ton of work on the actor pages... any interest Thief? Lol --Pyramidhead (talk) 02:09, September 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Hey Blue Rook - awesome post, thanks for stopping in to leave it! ::You have been an amazing contributor here and the wiki is infinitely better thanks to your input. It's great that you feel like you have added everything you have set out to do. The new wiki you're working on will no doubt hugely benefit from your attention to detail, calmness and fairness in debates, and dedication. Hopefully will see you around if you drop in!--Acer4666 (Talk) 10:39, September 2, 2018 (UTC) :::And why didn't I read this before? I echo the above, BR. Awesome post. It has been great to work with you here. I wish you the best and please, drop from time to time! Thief12 (talk) 23:00, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Fandom migration Any feedback on this? Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 00:18, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Request to enable Discussions To follow up on this, Fandom support has requested me to ask all active administratos (in this case, you and Acer) if they consent to enabling Discussions, and then e-mail them a link to your responses. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 13:43, November 5, 2018 (UTC) : Yes certainly, they have my permission. (They own the place, right?) : Would you be willing to send the dif link showing my consent here to them in your ongoing thread with Fandom? (I can send it to them separately but that may slow things down.) 17:56, November 5, 2018 (UTC) :: I'm supposed to send it via email. Or do you mean the Forum migration thread I started here about this issue? Thief12 (talk) 00:14, November 6, 2018 (UTC) ::They just emailed me, it is done. Thief12 (talk) 20:04, November 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: Thanks Thief. I forgot to reply back when I saw this. The feature doesn't seem to be a big draw, but who knows what the future holds. 01:46, January 17, 2019 (UTC) "Treasure troves" Hey Blue Rook! Awesome to see you popping back for some Wiki 24 editing goodness :) I just recently confirmed Cynthia Pinot's appearance in Season 1, one of the "maybes" from my German "treasure trove", a bit like the Polish "treasure trove" you found with many uncredited actors on. It reminded me to tell you the answer to the mystery of how these random sites managed to have a load of accurate uncredited appearances that seemingly were nowhere else to be found on the web. I believe that these websites have just been blindly copying what imdb had, and then imdb since updated and removed the appearances, but the Polish and German sites never updated. If you go onto the wayback machine for the actor's imdb pages, you'll see all of them had the info at some point, which was then mirrored by these sites. And here we were thinking they had some crazy awesome access to cast lists somehow!!--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:20, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Acer I love it. That explains so much. And in fact that is the only explanation that makes any sense now that I consider it. They just used a crawler or some bot type thing to collect the data in the first place (common, cheap, and easy), and didn't update it afterward (involves no labor afterward = lazy/human nature). : As always I'm incredibly impressed with your diligence. User:Acer4666/random is an excellent resource for treasure hunters. : And yet, it's just our luck that Robert Joseph and his buddy aren't in either the German or the Polish list though! Those are like my Holy Grail of unidentified performers. 04:11, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Forbidden actors Hey! Just a note about your forbidden characters pages - there are a few actors we've managed to identify on them, if you want to add them to the page: * Troy Waters as one of the Drazen boatmen * C.C. Taylor as one of Kate's kidnappers * Joseph Hodges as the Motorcycle Red Herring * Chad Israel and Dana Bunch as two of the CTU Sentox survivors * Dian Van Patten as the murder witness * Bill Petty as the creeped out bystander --Acer4666 (Talk) 11:34, May 2, 2019 (UTC) : Buddy that rocks! During my downtime from here, I've always known cool stuff like this was being uncovered. Thank you for sharing these. : And yes these definitely can be added to the user pages here. I will eventually but if you're inclined, you can insert the info too for these or any others in the future that are confirmed. At this point anyone can add details like that to those entries, and, I encourage you/any editor who does so to put a credit the contributor who made the discovery, even if it's yourself: :* you: something like "Actor identified and added here by User:you" :* another editor: "Actor identified by User:not-you and updated here by User:you" : That kind of thing. I'm all about transparency and giving credit where it's due! 03:40, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the 24 Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to working with you in the future! —idekmandy 16:15, June 26, 2019 (UTC) : That's excellent, thank you kindly. I'm not as active these days on this project but any advice you have for User:Thief12; User:BattleshipMan; User:William.Y.Fremont; and other more active users I'm sure would be appreciated. 00:44, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! —idekmandy 17:43, July 10, 2019 (UTC)